Multiplayer computer gaming allows people who are physically separated to interact with each other in a virtual environment. A multiplayer game may be played by a group of people that enter a game session. The same group of people may play multiple game sessions for the multiplayer game. After a period of playing the current multiplayer game, the group of people may desire to play a different multiplayer game. However, using current technologies, it can be a frustrating and time consuming task to migrate the same group of people from the current multiplayer game to a new multiplayer game.
For example, the group of people would have to agree upon a different multiplayer game before ending the current game session, since the group of players would lose communication capabilities upon ending the current game session. Next, each person would have to insert the game disc or launch the new multiplayer game. One person would have to navigate to the multiplayer menu and start a new game session. Furthermore, that person would have to invite each person of the group to play the new game session, which can be a challenge where the identity of members is difficult to determine. For example, the initiating person might have to traverse a friends list of his own, or a friends list of a friend, to find and invite each member. In some cases, the initiating person may have to remember and manually input the gamer identification of a player who is not on such friend lists. This process can be time consuming and may result in some people of the group losing interest and turning off the multiplayer game in favor of doing something else. By the time everyone is invited to the new game session only some of the group of people may continue to play the multiplayer game resulting in an unsuccessful transition of the group one multiplayer game to another multiplayer game.